Carol And Bikky's Big Day
by badly-knitted
Summary: The big day is finally here; Bikky and Carol are getting married. Set a few years after Like Like Love. Written for Challenge 48: Ceremony at beattheblackdog.


**Title:** Carol And Bikky's Big Day

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Bikky, Ryo, Carol, Dee, OCs.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** A few years after Like Like Love

 **Summary:** The big day is finally here; Bikky and Carol are getting married.

 **Word Count:** 1421

 **Written For:** Challenge 48: Ceremony at beattheblackdog.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky stands at the altar, looking nervous and fidgeting, shuffling his feet against the worn stone floor. As his hand starts to reach for his bowtie for the umpteenth time, Ryo grabs for his sleeve and pulls his arm back down.

"Leave that alone," he hisses. "I don't want to have to fix it again."

"Feels like it's choking me," Bikky mutters back, squirming inside his jacket.

"That's just nerves talking. Relax; you look like you're waiting to be executed or something. Anyone would think you don't want to get married."

Bikky's head snaps around and he stares at his foster father in disbelief. "That's not true! It's not that at all; I do, more than anything!" He worries at his lower lip with his teeth, his eyes troubled. "But what if Carol doesn't? What if she's changed her mind? What if she doesn't even show up because she's met someone better and run off with him?" Even though he's keeping his voice low, he sounds on the edge of hysteria.

"Carol has loved you since the pair of you were little kids," Ryo reassures him. "She's not about to change her mind now, not after all the two of you have been through. Besides, I bet she's just as nervous as you are, worried that you'll be the one to get cold feet and change your mind."

"What?" It comes out louder than Bikky intended and he can feel every eye in the church turn towards him, a crawling sensation creeping down his spine. He quickly lowers his voice. "I'd never do that to her, I love her!"

"Exactly, so stop worrying already. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

"It is. Um, shouldn't she be here by now?"

"No. Getting in and out of cars in her wedding dress is a tricky business. You don't want her to rush and snag something, do you?"

"'Course not!"

"Then relax and be patient."

"I'll try." Bikky's shoulders loosen a fraction, but Ryo can see the boy's still keyed up. "Were you this nervous when you and Dee…?" he whispers.

"We both were, but it was easier for us because we arrived at the venue together. There wasn't all this waiting around. From what I've heard, brides like to make a big entrance. Carol's only going to wear her wedding dress for one day, so she'll want to make the most of it."

That makes Bikky grin. "Yeah, she really loves getting all prettied up. I keep telling her she always looks beautiful, no matter what she wears, but I can't make her believe me."

Beside him, Ryo shrugs. "I guess it's a girl thing. Although, Dee can spend ages in front of the mirror, getting his hair just right."

Bikky snickers. "You're as bad as he is!"

"Am not!"

"Sure you are."

.

OoOoOoO

.

Outside, the limo pulls up and Dee helps Carol out of the back seat. Her bridesmaids cluster around her, helping to adjust her veil, and picking up her train.

"Ready to go in?" Dee asks.

"Yes. No. Oh God, what if Bikky gets cold feet? He's only nineteen…"

"His age never bothered ya before."

"I know, but getting married is such a big step."

"He may be young, but he knows what he wants, an' that's you," Dee tells her firmly. "Sure it's not you that's gettin' cold feet?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for?" Even through the veil, Carol's eyes flash sparks. Dee merely grins, unfazed. Carol has always been a feisty girl.

"Just checkin' Princess."

"How do I look?"

Dee takes a couple of steps back and rakes his gaze over her, eyes lingering on her chest. "You've filled out nicely since the day I caught you just out of the shower."

"Dee! Be serious! You're such a lech! Honestly, I don't know how Ryo puts up with you."

Dee relents, giving up the teasing. It's had the desired effect anyway, cutting through Carol's nervousness. "You look stunning, Carol, like a real Princess. Bikky's a lucky guy, and I'm pretty sure he knows it. You picked yourself a good one there." For all their arguments and professed dislike of one another, a strong bond has formed between man and boy over the years, and Dee is proud of Bikky; despite his rough start in life, he's turned out just fine. "Come on, better get in there before he starts thinkin' you've left him at the altar." He holds out his arm and Carol rests her tiny hand in the crook of his right elbow. She's so small she sometimes seems fragile, breakable, but Dee knows she's as tough as they come. Stature has nothing to do with courage. She's proved her bravery time and again; he can't help but admire her.

Side by side, with the bridesmaids behind holding up her train to keep it from dragging in the dirt, Carol and Dee enter the foyer, pausing just outside the inner doors. Carol's hand tightens convulsively on Dee's arm and he rests his left hand over it, squeezing slightly. "Nervous?"

A shake of the head. "Excited. I can't wait to see the look on Bikky's face when he sees me in this dress."

"His eyes'll about fall outta his head," Dee laughs.

"Eww! Don't be so gross!"

Inside the church, the music starts, the familiar strains of the Wedding March, and the doors in front of them swing open. Carol's back straightens a little more and as they start forward, she seems to fairly glide along beside Dee.

"Been practisin', haven't ya?" he teases.

"Shut up." She sounds a little embarrassed, so Dee knows he's right. After all this time, he can read her like a book, and his smile widens. Yep, she's one hell of a girl! Bikky better watch his step around her, although, he probably learned that lesson a long time ago.

.

OoOoOoO

.

Down at the altar, as the music starts up, Bikky turns his head, craning his neck. All the guests are standing, and while the aisle is straight, the door Carol will enter by is off to the left so he can't see her yet. But they wouldn't be playing the Wedding March if she wasn't here, would they? Then he catches sight of Dee, coming around the end of the last pew into the aisle itself, and Carol appears beside him, a vision in white, so graceful and elegant that Bikky's heart starts to thunder in his chest and the breath is forced out of him in a rush. For a minute he thinks he might just pass out from the sheer beauty of her.

Then Ryo is digging him painfully in the ribs. "Breathe, Bikky!"

Oh yeah, that must be why he feels so light-headed. He sucks in a few ragged breaths and his head clears a bit, but he knows he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away from his bride even if his life depended on it.

Beside his son, Ryo smiles, amused by Bikky's reaction and simultaneously captivated by Carol. She looks positively radiant. He spares a glance for his husband, walking at Carol's side, and feels his own breath catch. Bikky isn't the only one who's been lucky in his choice of life-partner. Dee is gorgeous in his tux, and he looks so proud to be walking Carol down the aisle. Ryo knows how much it means to him that the girl who's been like a daughter to them for almost ten years, asked him to give her away.

Slowly, Carol glides the rest of the way to the altar, and Dee hands her over to Bikky, glancing across at his husband and winking as he does so. Ryo smiles back.

"Do you like my dress?" Carol whispers coyly.

"You look amazing, perfect. I love you so much, I can't wait to marry you."

Hidden by the gossamer veil, Carol's cheeks flush pink with pleasure. How could she have ever doubted Bikky? "Me too."

Standing before them, the minister clears his throat. "Are we ready?" he asks quietly. They both nod. "Very well then." He raises his voice. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Victor Goldman Maclean and Carol Anne Baker in marriage…"

So, the wedding ceremony begins, and all Bikky can think as he gazes at his beautiful bride is that he must be the luckiest man in the whole world. Now if he can just get through this without screwing up his vows…

.

The End


End file.
